


Allergies, Jim

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A cautionary tale about the dangers of giving oral, Crack, M/M, Oral, Seizures, Swearing, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is a monster when it comes to giving head, but he has an unfortunate allergy that gets in the way of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This humor is not for everyone.

Spock was giving the head of his life. Taking it deeper and deeper. Kirk was having such a hard time holding it in. 

“Spo-oooooooohhhhhh-ock I'm YAAAAAOOOO imma cum!”

He certainly did cum. Straight into his stomach. 

Spock stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his blue shirt.

“You taste magnificant, captain.”

“Yeah uhhh oooooohhhh Spock....”

Kirk passed out and slept like a baby until the morning.

When Kirk woke up, he found Spock sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Pfffff gfffffk phhh guaaah” 

“What the hell are you saying Spock?”

Kirk wiped his eyes and looked at him. Spock's mouth was swollen up shut. His eyes were swollen shut too.

“thaphan I Fffffnk thhhh themen thasthed thom thalrthy”

“Spock, I can't understand a damn thing you are saying. I'm gonna call up Bones.”

Kirk went to his intercom and paged the sickbay

“Bones get up here now! There is something wrong with Spock.”

Bones entered the room in a panic.

“What in the damn hell is wrong with that Vulcan!'

“I figured you could find that out for me, Bones.”

McCoy ran a quick check on Spock.

“Well, Jim, it looks like he is having some kind of allergic reaction. Now, what my tricorder reads doesn't make sense.”

“What does it read, Bones?”

“It says that it was caused by human semen.”

Kirk's face got cherry red.

“Dammit, Jim, you had to go and fuck him, didn't you?”

“Pffff thfff ffffffaaaaaa”

“Shut up, you damn Vulcan!”

Then, Spock had the most violent seizure. McCoy could do nothing for him as he thrashed all over the room. He thrashed his way up the walls and across the ceiling. Then, he fell to the floor and died in a fit only a Vulcan could have.


End file.
